1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to reagents and methods for performing an immunoassay, particularly a fluorescence polarization immunoassay (FPIA), to determine the presence and/or amount of dextropropoxyphene and/or the principal metabolite of dextropropoxyphene (namely, nordextropropoxyphene) in samples, particularly aqueous, fluid biological samples such as urine, blood serum or blood plasma, and to an immunoassay based on the reagents. More particularly the invention is directed to new haptens, immunogens prepared from thehaptens, antibodies raised against the haptens and immunoassays which utilize reagents and methods of the invention.
2. Background
Dextropropoxyphene is a narcotic analgesic which has found wide therapeutic use. Unfortunately, however, it has also become a drug of abuse. Dextropropoxyphene is also known by the following chemical names: [S-(R*,S*)]-alpha-[2-(Dimethylamino)-1-methylethyl]-alpha-phenylbenzeneeth anol propanoate (ester); alpha-d-4-Dimethylamino-3-methyl-1,2-diphenyl-2-butanol propionate; (+)-1,2-Diphenyl-2-propionoxy-3-methyl-4-dimethylaminobutane; (+)-4-Dimethylamino-1,2-diphenyl-3-methyl-2-propionyloxybutane; alpha-d-4-Dimethylamino-3-methyl-1,2-diphenylbutan-2-ol propionate; and d-propoxyphene. Dextropropoxyphene corresponds to the following structural formula: ##STR1##